


Hatred & Cruelty

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, hashimadaminibang, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama’s point of view on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred & Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the HashiMadaMinibang on Tumblr. I have not re-read it but will do it soon and try to correct myself.

He hated them. There was no other word, no other feeling. He hated them and it had began the day his father sent him spy on them.

It was so obvious, that something was happening, when he looked at Hashirama. Each time his older brother said he wanted to go for a walk and spend time by the river, he had this smile, the smile of an innocent child, meeting with his best friend and at first, Tobirama had been jealous. How couldn’t he be ? His big brother was abandoning him for some stranger, spending more time with that other kid than with him and he didn’t even want to train with him anymore. Each time he was coming back, Tobirama asked him for a training and Hashirama refused, saying he was too tired, too sore and the younger Senju had enough.

That’s why he accepted his father’s order, to spy on his big brother. If he hadn’t feel so rejected, he’d have say no, and cover his brother’s acts, not even minding about his absences and his constant smile but Hashirama didn’t even talk to him anymore. He didn’t even smile to him.

The day they met with Butsuma and Izuna Uchiha, Tobirama was feeling proud. His father told him how useful he had been, how a great shinobi he would become, thanks to his loyalty and his commitment and Tobirama, as he was facing the younger boy, felt ready to kill. It wouldn’t have been his first time, he already was sent, in the past, in deadly missions but this was different. This was the first time he was facing the cursed Uchihas and even if he was scared, because he didn’t know if Izuna already developed his sharingan, he knew he couldn’t go back. He had to kill him.

But nothing happened as planned and Tobirama started to hate his brother. Yes, he protected him, this day, deflecting the deadly weapon Tajima Uchiha sent to kill him and for a couple of seconds, Tobirama really hoped his brother would look back at him and smile and tell him not to worry but he didn’t. He only spoke with that other kid, the one he was replaced by in his brother’s heart and Hashirama seemed so hurt, just like his heart was broken.

Deep down and even as a child, Tobirama knew. Something was wrong, between them. Something was wicked, rotten, he could feel it but, as young as he was, he couldn’t name it. He tried to talk about it to his father but Butsuma only said one thing.

“It won’t last.”

But it did last. And now, as an adult, Tobirama could name it and the disgust and the hatred was the overwhelming. Others couldn’t see it, because they were too distracted, by the peace, by the alliance, by Konoha but each time he saw them together, he couldn’t ignore it. The sweet looks, the subtle touches, even some of their words sounded like venom in his ear and he could have done everything to part them. And he did.

The first thing he did, was to try and win back his brother’s attention but Hashirama never was the same again. Everyday, he looked bored, and was sulking and Tobirama had enough of it but Hashirama didn’t seem to hear his words. He looked like he was in another world, far from him, far from the Senju, in an ancient time, hoping it would happen again and Tobirama decided that he had to act.

He had to trigger hatred and he knew how easy it was, when it included Uchiha. That’s why he killed Izuna, that day. It could have been avoided, and his brother always told him to never hurt the younger Uchiha to death but this time, Tobirama didn’t care anymore. There was an opening, for him, and he couldn’t let it pass and he killed him, in front of Madara’s eyes. As he too lost brothers, he knew how cruel he had been, to take Madara’s last brother’s life but he didn’t feel bad about it. He had to do something, to protect his clan and that’s what he did.

He hoped Madara would take his dying brother and retreat immediately but he didn’t. First, he let Hashirama speak and Tobirama prayed all the gods he knew for Madara to push his old friend away, and it worked. Oh, he could feel Madara’s hatred, almost touch it and Madara fled away with his dying brother. Tobirama felt proud, because he was feeling like nothing could be done anymore. Madara would never forgive Hashirama for it and Hashirama .. Well, how hopeful he could be, he still had some common sense and knew it was over now.

But how wrong he was, and not so long after this battle, Tobirama saw what he had feared for so long. Not the alliance, not the village but far worse.

One night, as he was coming back from a mission, he heard ruckus in the leader’s office and thought that, maybe, someone was attacking his brother but he could only feel Hashirama and Madara’s chakras in the room and, one precise and disgusting image took place in his mind. He knew he shouldn’t look, that what he might see could burn his eyes forever but he had to. To make sure he wasn’t mad, or just making up things and he slowly, silently, cracked the door opened. Just a one or two centimeters, only to glance inside and what he saw was over all he could bear.

He could remember it just like it was yesterday and Tobirama was feeling ..dirty, just by the memory. Not because his brother was kneeling in front of that demon, certainly giving him the best blowjob in the world but it was Madara’s face that nearly made him kick the door open and kill him on the spot. The look on his face, this supreme aura of domination over Hashirama, the way he was holding his hair, harshly, roughly, making him go at his rhythm. He could remember his brother choking on that cock. But what angered him so much was Madara, and his demon eyes looking down at him. Oh, he saw him, there was no doubt and Tobirama felt like he lost. He felt like it was the end.

It lasted only a second, before Tobirama rushed away, not wanting to see what could happen next but this glance inside the leader’s office haunted his nights for a long time.

Since that day, Tobirama was plotting his ultimate revenge. The one that would make them break up or even better. The one that will make Madara leave the village. He knew his brother would have his heart broken, the fool was in love and thinking about getting some sort of married with the Uchiha dog but Tobirama would go for anything. He didn’t care about morals, or what people could think of him. His brother couldn’t waste his life with Madara. He had better things to do, he was supposed to become one of the greatest shinobi in the world but he couldn’t, if Madara was dragging him back.

But, the time hasn’t come yet and the younger Senju was becoming more and more impatient on this matter. More harsh with his brother too and even if Hashirama was trying to make him relax, and maybe accept that he couldn’t do a thing to make them break up, Tobirama wasn’t going to stop now.

They had spend the night together, Tobirama knew it. Not thanks to his sensor skills but .. it was obvious. Hashirama kept smiling like the idiot he was and Madara was sending him hot looks. But for now, they was supposed to get along, listening to the mission’s reports in the main office. Tobirama was standing behind his brother, arms crossed and Madara on the side of the desk, in a laid back manner. The reports were boring, and they always say the same and the only positive point was that the Senju- Uchiha teams seemed to work pretty well and Hashirama was ecstatic about it but as soon as the endless boring talks were over, Tobirama thought he was living his nightmare.

Madara stood up, stretched his back and walked in front of Hashirama, and Tobirama, by the same occasion. With his wicked smile, he placed his hands on the desk, leant down and kissed Hashirama’s lips. It was only a little kiss, that lasted a split second but it was enough for Tobirama to clench his fists, trying not to punch the other in the face and he deeply frowned, his face showing all his disgust but Madara didn’t stop there.

“Come to me, tonight” he whispered, in his falsely sweet tone and his eyes glancing at Tobirama.

The younger Senju hoped his brother would say something, or even move but he didn’t. He nodded happily, ignoring him, like always and Madara smiled.

Oh, they hated each other but in the end, there would be only one winner.

The cruelest one.


End file.
